Say Anything
by fishkisser
Summary: This is a one-shot songfic, song "Say Anything" (hence the title) by Good Charlotte. Tristan feels useless, and... well, you'll find out if you read it! RR!


A/N-here's my first songfic on this account! ^_^ Please review! Even flame, because that is a type of review. Oh, and I beat up my favorite charaters-well, I hate Tristan, but I LOVE Yugi! He's so cute! Especially in the Dark Magician costume ^_^ Ok, I'm getting off-topic…….

Disclaimer-I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! Happy peoplez?!? ^_^;;;

I don't know how far Tristan's and Joey's friendship goes back, so this might be a little off.

Oh, and this is from Tristan's POV

_Say Anything ~ Good __Charlotte_

_Here I am again, _

_On the phone again, _

_Awkward silences on the other end. _

 Joey's on the phone. What should I say?  How come I can't think of anything? I can't talk about school-he's got Yugi to talk about that. Hmmm… what else is there? Why can't I think of anything to say anymore? It's the first time Joey's called this week. How come he never calls me anymore? It bugs me so much! First he started hanging out with that punk Yugi, but now……now I can't even think of anything to talk to him about when he remembers to call! It's all Yugi's fault…. I know Yugi's been through a lot, and it's not fair for me to hate him just because he took Joey away, but….. I can't help hating him anyway. I just pretend to like him. I don't wanna get Joey mad at me.

_I used to know the sound, _

_Of a smile, in your voice._

_But right now, all I feel, _

_Is the pain of the fighting starting up again_

Hmmmm… Joey sounds angry. Or sad? Or….. Wait-what's he talking about? Oh, something great he did with Yugi. Of course. I HATE hearing him talk about Yugi, but whenever I ask him to stop, Joey gets mad at me. Just perfect. I just wish I could get to know him again. 

_All the things we talk about, _

_You know they stay on my mind, on my mind_

_All the things we laugh about will bring us through it every time, _

_After time, after time after time._

So to talk to him, maybe I should bring up old times? Hmmmmm…. I can't remember much…. Just great. Wait-he's saying something. "Tristan, you're an idiot." 

"Right back at ya, bud." I tried to laugh, to see if he was joking, and… Yes! He was joking, because Joey sounded like he was going to die from laughter. It wasn't that funny, but I'm not gonna tell him that. 

_Don't say a word, _

_I know you feel the same. _

_Just give me a sign, say anything, say anything. _

Ok, now we're standing at the school entrance, Joey blabbing away to stupid Yugi. I guess I'll start a conversation with Tea. Nope, there she goes, to go flirt with the All-Powerful Yugi. I hope Joey wants to still be friends with me. I think he does. I know he does-or do I?

_Please don't walk away, _

_I know you wanna stay. _

_If you just give me a sign, _

_Say anything, say anything._

Perfect-time for class. There they all go, what a happy bunch. They don't need me. And I'm definitely not in the mood for school. I'm SO skipping. 

_Some say that time changes, _

_Best friends become strangers, _

_But I don't want that, _

_no__ not for you _

_If you just stay with me, we could make it through_

Just watching him makes me sick. Yugi. That laugh, that voice, the smiles. And watching Joey make jokes, it's sickening. At least for me. Why can't Joey be my friend anymore? If he'd just come back, we could be friends again. 

_So here we are again, same old argument, _

_Now I'm wondering if things will ever change_

_When will you laugh again, laugh like we did back when, _

_We'd make noise 'till __3 AM__ and the neighbors would complain. _

Here I am, thinking about the fights. Joy. Like a couple of weeks ago, when I said Yugi was kinda short, Joey flipped! I didn't mean it-or at least, that's what I told him. 

_All the things we talk about, _

_you__ know they stay on my mind, _

_on__ my mind,_

_all__ the things we laugh about, _

_they'll__ pull us through it every time, _

_every__ time, after time_

"Why did you skip school, Tristan?" Yugi asked a couple of hours later. "I dunno, I just didn't feel like it." Because of you, Yugi! But I'd never get Joey to like me again if I said that. "I should have come with ya, then I wouldn't have failed math." Joey said, and then laughed. I laughed too, though I really wasn't in the mood. But it's better then nothing.

_Don't say a word, _

_I know you feel the same,_

_Just give me a sign, _

_Say anything, say anything_

Yugi left for home, and Joey and I walked along the alleyways for awhile, just in silence. Then, of course, he said he had to go home. I doubt it. I bet Joey just wanted to double-back and go to Yugi's house. 

"Bye, Joey, see you tomorrow……"

_Please don't walk away, _

_I know you wanna stay. _

_If you'd just give me a sign, _

_Say anything, say anything. _

It's getting kinda late. I walked down by the beach, and then turned onto the "secret path" Joey and I had discovered a couple of years ago. It lead to a cliff that we'd sit on the edge of, making stupid promises to live a great life. I sat on the cliff, remembering the promises. "Will we always be best friends, Tristan?" "Of course, Joey!" Wow, the cliff is a long way up. Would I die if I jumped? I hope so…… because I'm jumping……

_I'm falling, _

_I'm falling, _

_I'm falling down_

_Please don't say a word, _

_I know you feel the same, _

_just__ give me a sign, _

_say__ anything,_

_Say anything._

Owww, my neck hurts. I see a picture of a fuzzy 10-year-old Joey floating above me. Wait-where's he going? It's going black……

_Please don't walk away, _

_I know you wanna stay, _

_If you just give me a sign,_

_Say anything, say anything, _

_Please don't leave._


End file.
